Evil Dulcinea
"So your friends used a dream spell on you, welcome to the nightmare!" - Evil Dulcinea. Episode 'In dreams' "I'm not going to fight you Dulcinea!" Puss "Works for me!" - Evil Dulcinea. Episode - 'Scimitar' Evil Dulcinea is a recurring character in The Adventures of Puss in Boots. She is voice by Jayma Mays in the episodes 'Scimitar'. Appearance She is a white cat who stands about average height for felines. She wears a dress with a white undershirt and purple vest with cross notches over it. The bottom part of the dress is a lighter purple than the vest. As being Dulcinea but evil, she has the exact same appearance except she has pure red, glowing eyes with black slit pupils and the tip of her ears are tilted in as if the shape of the devil’s horns. Plot ''Scimitar'-' 'Scimitar' was the first episode she was shown in. When faced with the corrupting powers of the Scimitar, Dulcinea remained mostly herself throughout the entire thing, though with sudden out bursts where she her eyes would turn read and would give an insult. She resisted the sword's powers longer than anyone else. After several hours the sword finally possessed her. First, she insulted Puss' hat and fashion sense, and didn't apologize walking off with pride. When Puss realized scimitar was trying to turn her evil, Dulcinea turned around and replied "He's not trying to Puss... He already has!" And swiped at Puss cutting the yellow feather off his hat. They began a sword-fight, each time Puss fell over, Dulcinea would still slash down at him without hesitation, it was only luck that Puss moved in time. Their fight lead to Puss been knocked off the edge of the cliff, only to be caught by Uli, who helped Puss fight Dulcinea. As Dulcinea lashed at both, knocking Uli to the side and Puss unconscious, she walked up to him prepared to finally finish him off. Though in the end, the sword couldn't force her to kill Puss releasing her of the evil powers and bringer her back to normal. ''In Dreams'-' While hunting for the second gem, Puss and friends meet a witch who sends Puss into a deep sleep filled with crazy dreams to absorb his life force. In his dreams, the witch Malaranea plays as Dulcinea. She first acts of normal but then turns flirty and tries to kiss Puss who 'wakes up' and finds that he is getting married to 'Dulcinea'. When the real Dulcinea comes in and interrupts the wedding, Evil Dulcinea says, 'So your friends used a dream spell on you... Welcome to the nightmare!" And her eyes turn read and the scimitar magically appears. During Dulcinea and Evil Dulcinea's fight, Evil Dulcinea constantly throwing Dulcinea around. From kicking her so hard she crashed into a table to running to her crazily fast and flying her up into the air before throwing her down harshly at the ground and ordering the 'towns people' to attack her. Puss quickly had to jump in and save Dulcinea, though weakened by his life forced been drained, Dulcinea helped him run away from evil Dulcinea who quickly followed with the evil towns people. After grabbing Puss' swords, she prepared to swipe at Dulcinea but was only stopped by a blast of magic from the real world. Being in the dream world, Dulcinea lifted Puss up and flew as far up as she could go before hitting the top, as if in a glass ball. Evil Dulcinea had followed the up and slashed them, making them fall to their 'deaths' which just woke up, breaking the dream spell destroying Evil Dulcinea and everything else in the dream. Personality ''Scimitar'-' She is shown to be the opposite of Dulcinea as she makes hurtful remarks and doesn't care for anyone feelings. She shown to not care if she hurts anyone as she makes a few attempts to kill Puss from slashing her sword down at him to pushing him off the top of the cliff. When Puss said he wouldn't fight her, she instantly replied 'Works for me' showing she didn't care how she defeated him, and she finds her opponents hesitation as her upper hand. In Dreams- She was portrayed as almost psychotic, nightmare-is, and powerful, from trying to marry Puss to trying to kill him and Dulcinea. Abilities ''Scimitar'-' * Heightened strength, speed, agility. * She's a good fighter with sword showing to defeat Puss constantly. ''In Dreams'-' * Incredibly fast. * Shown to fly. * Walk on walls. * Bending body abnormally, 360-degree head, arms, hips, legs rotation. * Extra strength. * Telekinesis, as shown when she grabbed Puss' by moving it towards her from afar. Gallery Screenshot (18).png Screenshot (20).png Screenshot (19).png Category:Dulcinea Category:Female Characters